Pre Inquisition Nights
by nakuney
Summary: Short filler story. This is the life Leliana and Phaedra shared in between Kirkwall and when Inquisition begins. I hope you all enjoy and if not, no worries. Lady love iminent and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, hello all. I figured I'd post this little two chapter story. I figured a little filler in between Kirkwall Nights and Inquisition Nights. I am still working on Inquisition Nights, unless no one wants to read anymore about Phaedra and Leliana and their family. If not it's okay. I will probably finish it, just not sure if i should post it. Anyways thanks for all the favs and follows. Dragon Age is owned by Bioware. TTFN.**

* * *

 **(9:38 Dragon. 4** **th** **day of Guardian)**

With all the circles uprising, chaos was all around. I had tried to stay in Kirkwall, but the constant harassment of citizens and Templars, had pushed me to take my son and leave. After traveling a bit, Bryce and I found ourselves once again on Ferelden soil.

The markings that now covered my body, were new and strange. Bryce liked them though, and I had gotten used to them. Once I had been chosen by Mamae to be the Spiritual Keeper, and after a couple of days they had appeared. At first, seeing Mamae's markings, but in a light blue shocked me. But as I got used to it, I liked having the reminder of her.

We had come across a Dalish clan shortly after traveling through the Brecillian Passage. The marking seemed familiar. They were once Zathrian's clan. As soon as I was spotted, I was politely escorted to their Keeper Lanaya. "You look very different from afar. How have you been Phaedra?" she asks. "As well as can be expected." I replied.

"Yes, I heard about the loss of your Clan from this world, all but Merrill, Marethari's first, and you. So, it would appear by your Vallaslin. You took on your mother's designs, why?" She asked. I explained how they came to be. "A Spiritual Keeper, I never thought I would see that legend come to life in my lifetime." She says.

"Why is there a Shemlen child here?" Varathorn asks, as my ever-curious child ran up to his table. "Mamae, Mamae, statuettes." He said ignoring Varathorn. "Da assan, what have we talked about?" I asked him. He looked at Varathorn. "I'm sorry, sir. Hello." He says tilting his head and then running back to me.

"Ir abelas, Master Varathorn. My son, Bryce. He is very excitable and curious." I said. "Ir abelas Da'len, for my rudeness." He said. "It is alright, it looks like you had just pulled those from the fire." I said. "I did. Please come back in an hour and they should be finished. Then he can look at them, as they should be seen." He says.

"Come da assan." I said holding my hand out to him, he grabs it and then whistles. Elgar comes rushing from the bushes and walks next to him. "Lanaya, I have a strange request of you." I said. "What is it?" She asks. "I would like you to give me a different sort of tattoo." I said. "Of what?" She asks. I pull the parchment from my tunic. "Your Clans symbol." She says. I nod. "I will do so, but it will take several hours." She says. I nod.

"Would you be willing to do it tonight, while Bryce sleeps, or should we just start now and let him wander the camp?" I asked. "Tonight, is fine. You are a friend of the clan, stay as long as you like." She says. "Thank you Lanaya. We may stay only a week at most. I am headed to Denerim." I said. She nods.

We have a light meal and after an hour we return to Varathorn's table. Once again, my son begins chattering to Varathorn. "Phaedra, I know it may not be my business, but where is the lad's father?" She asks. "He is dead." I said. "Ir abelas. I cannot imagine the hurt you feel." She says.

"Do not be sorry, it was not right how he died, but he did bring it on himself. I feel more for Bryce losing his father." I said. "You two were at odds?" She asks. "We had always been at odds." I said. "Then why did you bond with him?" She asks. "We never bonded. He was a friend and a dalliance." I said.

"Are you bonded with anyone? You are wearing a ring." She asks. "I am." I said. "Oh. Then that is good. A lad needs a strong father figure." She says. "Aye, He has one. My wife fits the bill." I smiled at her. "Your wife?" she asks. "Aye, you should remember her. The red head in our camp." I said.

She giggled. "She is a man, in disguise then?" She asks teasingly. I had a suspicion, Lanaya loved the ladies too. "Absolutely, I do not think I have met many who have the balls she does." I teased back. We began chuckling. "Why not just stay here and send a letter to your wife. She can meet you here." Lanaya says.

"I would not wish to impose, besides Sasha is expecting me at the palace soon." I said. "Very well. Know you are all welcome among us anytime." She says. "Thank you, Keeper Lanaya." I said. Another of the clan had needed her attention. Politely she excused herself and I joined Varathorn and Bryce in their conversation.

"He has an insatiable thirst for knowledge of craft. He reminds me of you as a child." Varathorn says. A group of elf children ran by. "Hahren is telling a story, hurry!" A girl says. I see the excitement in Bryce's eyes and scoop him up and run past the children. "Phaedra! It has been years. Come sit, listen." Sarel says.

"Greetings Master Sarel, my son Bryce. Bryce this is Sarel." I introduced them. Polite greetings exchanged we sit down on one of the benches. It was nice to hear about Andruil before dinner and then Ghilan'nain after.

The keeper offered her tent. "The offer is kind and appreciated, but we have a tent of our own." I said. "I insist, it will be easier to put the tattoo on you that way. All my tools are there." She said. I nodded. Followed her and set Bryce's bedroll down. Elgar acted as his pillow, in moments they were both out. I sat on a chair and removed my shirt and breast bind and leaned over the table.

"Lethallan, Where? How large?" She asks. "Shoulders to mid lower back." I indicated with my hands. "This skin, it feels so new." She comments. "I took a fire blast from a rebelling mage in Kirkwall. When I became Spiritual Keeper, it had healed completely leaving new skin." I said.

Her fingers slide over the one above my tail bone. "Why was this one not healed?" She asked. "It was an older scar. An assassin gave it to me." I said. "You have a myriad of scars, each one has a story, I bet." She says. I agreed to tell her after she was finished.

Six hours passed before she had told me she was finished. "Your skin will be tender. Try not sleep on your back or sides." She says gently wiping off the blood and extra ink. I remain stoic as she puts on the salve that promoted healing without taking the ink off. I shivered a bit when her fingers brushed against my skin as she wrapped linen around me.

"Are you alright Lethallan? Did that hurt?" She asks. I shook my head. "No, it has just been a long time since I was touched like that." I said. "I see. Ir abelas Lethallan." She says. "It is alright." I said unfurling my own bedroll, after covering myself in a loose tunic.

A week had passed among the Dalish, my back had not fully healed, but Lanaya gave me a jar of the salve, a satchel of clean tunics and linens to take with me and the clan sent one of their hunters with us. She was being transferred to the Lavellan Clan, who needed an extra Hunter. I was thankful she was kind enough to clean, apply more salve and re-bandage my back every night and morning.

"We are a half a day away from Denerim. Kalana. We will be fine from here, Lethallan." I said. "As you say Spirit Keeper. Mythal's blessing upon you both." She says. "She was nice, Mamae." Bryce says. "She was. Did you enjoy your time among the People?" I asked. "I did." He replies. We begin walking and talking about the things we enjoyed the most.

We were six hours from Denerim, and I had been carrying Bryce for the last hour. "How about we take a break for some food?" I asked. Sleepily he nods. We find a large tree and sit in its shade, after we finish what provisions we had left, Bryce takes a nap leaning against Elgar.

As he slept I remained vigilante, even though, I had felt the need to sleep too. Bryce had gotten up at the crack of dawn everyday we were with the Dalish and on from there. He was far too excited to sleep in any longer. My eyes closed a moment after I set wards, then I heard the howl of wolves. Fully alert now, I stood up. Elgar's eyes had opened. I followed the direction of her gaze.

The first thing I noticed was the swaying and rustling of the bushes, my hands ready for a fight. The bush broke and at least four wolves rushed from the bushes, directly towards me. A howl from behind me almost had me attack but the howl was familiar. "Elgara?" I asked out loud, I heard yip and soon she was at my side.

I suddenly felt a lot less worried, but I still didn't relax, another howl, had the other four wolves stopping. It was then I was able to notice the colorings of grey, white and black. To my other side came Banal'ras. The four smaller wolves turned and ran back into the forest

They greeted me after the other wolves left, by bumping my hand. Their eyes shifted to Bryce. They expressed their question. "Yes. He is my pup, well son. Bryce." I said. Bryce remembering well some of what I had begun to teach moved slowly towards me. Elgar was still not convinced the newcomers were not threats. Bryce held his hand in a stop gesture to Elgar, she whined but obeyed.

Once things had calmed they came up to us, being openly affectionate to us both and even Elgar. Elgar seemed relaxed and excited to have four legged playmates. All too soon, wolves howled again. I stood again readying to fight if they were not scared off by Banal'ras and Elgara.

The same four wolves from before, had returned with six more. Ten wolves against us four, while protecting Bryce. I did not like those odds. Even less so, now the Elgara and Banal'ras laid back down. A couple of very loud yips from Elgara and the ten wolves approached us, yet I did not feel threatened. Neither did Elgar, for that matter.

Ten wolves now sat in front of me heads lowered. As they looked up, I could see Elgara and Banal'ras in each of them. "These are your pups." I said. All twelve nodded. "I see. Welcome." I said and sat back down, Bryce was over the moon. Hours passed. It would be dark now by the time we made it to Denerim. "I am sorry Ma falons, but we must get to Denerim." I said.

"Aww…" Bryce said. "Da assan, I too wish to stay with our new friends, but Aunty Sasha is expecting us tonight. If we don't show up, she will send an army after us. They could mistake the situation and harm our new friends" I said. "Yes, Mamae." He responded sadly. We did take a little extra time to have our friends allow us to hug them in farewell.

"Live well. Until we meet again." I said. We began walking towards the city again, small rustles letting us know we were being escorted from the shadows. Dark had fallen two hours before we walked into the gates of Denerim and then to the castle. We got there just in time for Sasha to come out in full armor. "Maker! Phaedra! You had me worried. I was about to rustle up an army." She says. Bryce chuckles.

We had not gotten further than the foyer after we reunited with Sasha, before Anora and Alistair greeted us. Each with a babe of 6 months in their arms. They looked strikingly similar, it made sense how they were able to pass as twins. Blonde hair always seemed to trump the darker colors.

"Welcome back Phae." Alistair says. I bow to the. "Your Highnesses." Bryce and I bowed. Then began to laugh at the look on their faces. Before, we rushed forward and embraced. Elgar's excited barks were answered by another as her son too, came bounding towards her. Another bark issued and slowly Rufus followed the noise. I embraced the old dog, and kissed his nose.

* * *

 **(9:38 Dragon. 1** **st** **day of Bloomingtide. Summerday)**

The familiar pangs of missing my love loom over what was supposed to be a joyous day. Leliana was a month late. Her letter stated she would be here, but she wasn't. I felt worried, and sad. As much as I loved everyone here, I had hoped to be in Val Royeaux for the Summerday holiday. Leli had said it was astounding site to see.

I had also felt the pangs of my son's past disappointments when his father did not visit when he had said he would. "Phaedra, stop moping. Just because Leli isn't here, that does not mean you cannot partake of the festivities. Bryce is excited to join." Sasha says. I sigh. "Come on Mamae! The procession will be starting soon!" He says excited again.

He pulled on my hand. "Come on!" he says pulling more insistently. I felt suspicion, he was not this excited two hours ago. I sighed again, how fickle children are with their feelings. "Alright, Da assan." I said. "First, you cannot wear that." Anora says as she waves her hand at my green dress, I thought it was more than presentable.

"Why not?" I ask. "If you are going to stand with us in the Chantry, you must look more respectable." She says. She makes the pouty face that always has me agree to her whims. "Damn you, woman." I said, and allow her to lead me to a room. "I know exactly what you mean. We have been married to her almost 8 years now, and we still can't say no to that face." Sasha says. Alistair nodding and moving to the next room over to change.

I was in awe of the outfit set aside for me. "Well, that isn't a dress." I said, shocked. "Anora figured like us, you would feel better with armor on." Sasha says. "She wasn't wrong. I will have to thank her for this, but why all the white trim? I have been of age for fifteen years." I said.

"Just humor her, please. I beg you." Sasha says desperately. "She promised you something didn't she." I said. "Yes, something I have not ever tried, but desperately have wanted to, even Alistair wants to see it." She says. "I will admit I am curious, what did she promise you?" I asked. Sasha blushes. "Something bedroom related." She nods. "Never mind. I do not need to know." I said.

I admit the Silverite armor looked great, I even loved the Dalish designs. A tree on the breastplate, with vines up the sides dotted by leaves in black. The white looked great with it too. But it also seemed a bit much, but I nearly cried when the heraldry of my clan was printed on the back. I assumed Sasha had added it, because very few people knew the symbol.

"What? No helmet?" I asked jokingly. "No, your face is too beautiful to hide." Anora said popping in, her dress was extravagantly gold with a dark blue trim. Her bust was prominently showing, while being covered. Her hips as well were being shown in the same manner. "Wow…" I said.

"Stop drooling over our woman Phaedra." Alistair stood next to her. Golden armor polished and engraved with Theirin family Heraldry. The two mabari hounds on the edges of the shield. While in the middle the Grey Warden heraldry, a griffon stood proudly. The dark blue cape was also gold trimmed, making him look every bit the King he was.

I looked to Sasha's armor. It was a greyish blue and gold trimmed set. The Warden Commander Heraldry Engraved also with gold. Two Griffons, each a wing extended. She wore a grey and gold trimmed cape her family's heraldry of two leaves bordering the Theirin family's heraldry. I whistled in appreciation. "Mine is still the best." I said smiling and flinging the cape around my neck. I smiled brighter as Bryce came around the corner.

"Look, Mamae. Fancy." he said. I took in his appearance his color scheme was the same as mine, minus the cape. On his silver tunic was a black bow with a leaf going through it on his chest. On the back was my clan's heraldry of a Halla. Traversing up his black pants were vines and leaves of silver. "Yes, and it looks great on you." I said smiling and poking his nose. "You too." He says and takes my hand, and out of the palace we go.

We had watched the procession, it was not as exciting as my son made it seem. "Uncle Al, lied. That was boring." Bryce complains. "I agree. But, look they are putting up a platform, perhaps there will be a wedding or several." I said. He pretended to snore. I chuckled, but I shared his opinion.

We stood idly next to the Queen and King, this too was boring as we watched the mother bless them, in groups. Once completed, we followed them out and into the street again. Which had me flabbergasted. Lanterns lit the streets, and the market had disappeared. There was now a polished wooden dance floor. "Things are looking up, mon petit." I said. He nods enthusiastically.

Alistair and Anora clasp their hands as royalty needs to. One hand over each other's hand while the other rests behind their back. "My people, as you can no doubt see, we are doing something a little different this year to begin the Summerday Festival. With us today, long thought lost heroes have returned, for one thing." Alistair says.

"A wedding, long since awaited, nearly as grand as our own. It is a bit unorthodox, but we gladly bless and have planned for it. Because, this hero deserves it." Anora says. My jaw drops, and I am moved to tears, my wife had come on the platform. Her dress a shimmering white and silver, she too had vines up her sides, silver just as ours. She held out her hand, I was stunned, but then felt Sasha gently nudge me.

As I moved, the crowd separated and as I got halfway an elbow was offered to me. My eyes watered more at Rilia's smiling face. I had a million questions burning through my mind, even more as my family from the Blight one by one showed and bowed to me. Then my family in Kirkwall. I cried when I saw my brother, Calvin at the foot of the steps up to the platform.

From there he guided me up and handed me to my love. Her hand brushes my cheeks. "Emma Lath." She said. "Ma sa'lath." I replied. She placed her fingers to my mouth. "I will gladly explain all to you later. Marry me again this night." She says. I nodded, as she removed our wedding rings and gave them to Bryce with a kiss on his cheek.

I never had to try so hard not to break down and cry in joy all over again. "You have once before made vows before the Maker. Now, you will make vows in front of all your friends and family." Revered Mother Hannah said. And we did, word for word we had remembered our vows, we even added the vows of the Dalish bonding ceremonies.

The wedding was short, as was requested by Leli. Roaring applause sounded as we walked down the platform together. As the King and Queen officially declared the Festival begun, the music surrounded us and, yet it sounded muffled to me. We danced a bit together, just us, then with Bryce. "I knew these colors would look perfect on you two." Leli comments. "On you too." I said.

When Bryce began to yawn every few minutes, I knew it was time for him to go to bed. Sasha noticed too, she picked up Bryce. "I will take care of him, until you return." She says to us. "Thank you, Lethallan." We both said. "I think this night is at the top of my best night list." I said. "Oh, you have a list. How many nights are on this list?" She asks. "Every night, I have spent with you." I said.

She blushed beautifully and grabbed my hand, suddenly more urgent than before. She pulled me to Arl Eamon's estate. The doors opened for us and we restrained our passions until we reached a room, which I assumed was ours in private wing. The servants bowed to us and left quickly.

We let our passions free, I didn't even set up a muffling ward. "Let them hear." I mumbled through kisses. "Oh, they will. I can promise you that." Leliana responds. I had no doubts they would hear us both, and neither of us gave a damn.

We smiled goofily the next day. "You never told me how all our friends and our perfect outfits came to pass." I said. "It is quite simple really, I have my own little army and even while we were apart, I sent orders to them, to see my will be done." She said.

"And the armor?" I asked. "I sent the schematics and designs for them 3 months ago. I was impressed Bryce never spilled our conversation to you." I said. "I had wondered why he seemed more excited then had a few hours before. Quite impressive." I said. "Our da assan, never ceases to amaze me." She said I nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **(9:38 Dragon. 21** **st** **day of Firstfall)**

We had stayed in Ferelden for a month after our big wedding. Then we had moved to Val Royeaux as we had planned. I had not expected Cassandra to give us her estate, but she did, and I made sure she knew she was always welcome. I was grateful, that Leli had taken us away for the Satinalia festival. She had said, it would become too much for a young child to see.

I would not disagree with her, if Isabela's letter was the truth of it. Orgy's in the streets, wine filling fountains and making them look like blood. The outlandish orders of the fool who ruled for the day. I could not believe the Chantry never stepped in.

Leliana, then explained it to me. "The Chantry is closed, and all the priests, mothers, and new initiates leave the city. Lest they be tempted to forswear their vows." She said and nipped my neck. "Besides, I liked our Satinalia celebration much better. Didn't you?" She asks, I feel my panties begin to soak with the memory of finally entering her with a fake phallus, and vice versa.

I knew that night, that any man would not compare to her as she plowed into me. I screamed myself hoarse that night as did she. The Maker and Andraste bless Cassandra for taking Bryce camping. "Let us see if we can be quiet this time." She seductively whispers in my ears.

"Andraste preserve me, if I did not know better, I would believe you a desire demon wearing my wife's form." I said, as I scrambled after her. I did remember to lock and ward the room this time. I shivered as her fingers slide over my body and removed my clothes.

I was not as patient and essentially ripped her clothes off and set to ravishing her body. After I do not know how many hours we were laying their sweaty and exhausted, and happy as can be. Even just remembering it made me wet and needy. A week passed and Leli had to leave for a mission.

I looked out the window, Leliana had been gone a long time. "Mamae?" Bryce asked. "Hmm?" I asked back. "When is mommy coming home?" He asks sadly. "I wish I knew da assan. I wish I knew." I placed my hand on his back. "We will just have to pray it is soon, no?" I said. He nodded and yawned. I tucked him into his bed and sang Suledin.

He placed his hand on my swelling abdomen. "Good night Brother or Sister." He says. I kiss his forehead and rubbing my belly I crawled into bed. The smell of Andraste's grace wafting to my nose from the pillow next to me, and our sheets. "Good night da mi. Sweet dreams and the Maker's blessing upon us. And keep our vhenan safe." I said.

* * *

 **(9:39 Dragon. 19** **th** **day of Bloomingtide)**

On the 16th of Bloomingtide, we welcomed our baby girl Oisine to our family. Her hair was as red as Leliana's which is what we had hoped when we chose our red headed male partner, until I was with child. Which thankfully, I had proven quite fertile. As we had only had him for a night. Little Oisine, is quite the handful. I imagine, much like her mothers once were and sometimes are.

"Are you sure you will be ok love? I hate leaving you like this again." My Bardic wife states as her hands rub my naked arm. "Leli, this is not the first time your duties have taken you away from us. We have all adapted to it. Would we like you to be home more? Certainly. But we know what you do is important." I said.

I nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck. The cry of a baby took our attention. I moved to get up, Leli pulled me back. "I will take care of her. You have barely slept since you had her, and you are still healing." She says kissing my cheek. I nodded in appreciation, but I did not sleep yet. More than likely she was hungry, and my breasts were heavy with milk.

I heard Leli speak sweet assuring words to her in Orlesian as they came into the room. Leli dipped the clean linen in the water, so I could wash. I nodded at her and opened my arms. As Bryce once did, she latched on immediately. I felt my eyes close and bliss take over as some of the weight on my chest and pain in my nipples was lifted with every suck.

"I love the look that comes across your face, in moments like this." She says. I smiled. "Jealous?" I ask teasingly. "Maybe a little, but I tasted your sweet milk not too long ago." She teased back. She had been helping me produce milk in between feedings. "How long, this time?" I asked. "I do not know. My hope is a month, Cassandra believes it will by twice that, maybe even third that." She says.

"However long it takes to see how bad this unrest will be." I said. "Something like that. I just, we are already having Templar and Mage skirmishes here and there. Why would Gaspard, want to add a second civil war on top of it?" She wonders out loud. I really loved how she began to honestly tell me everything. I always knew where she was going and why.

Justinia, had insisted on it. I had a feeling as soon as I could travel easier, I too would become an agent of the Divine. More than likely, her Mage and Templar Liaison. Since Varric's book came out, I was well known. Leli was still mad that he had described me so accurately, down to my bust and hip size. But his description did make it easier for me to speak to both orders.

Oisine ate her fill and fell asleep her little hand still on top of the breast she had been feeding on. I had shared my theory of becoming the Divine's agent a month past. "Would you do it if she asked it of you?" Leli asks. "Do what?" I asked back as she took Oisine back to her cradle. "Become the liaison, between the orders?" She asked.

"You ask me this now? I told you about the theory a month ago. And if I remember correctly, you said you preferred I did not." I reminded her. "I know what I said, ma vhenan. I was, am still worried, but nothing we have done has changed anything." She says.

"I still believe Rilia would be best for it, but if becoming liaison, helps stop this madness. Then, yes. I would absolutely." I replied. "I would still prefer Rilia too, if not but to keep you safe. We only just now managed to destroy the Antivan Crows contracts on you. I still owe Isabela and Varric for diverting from their mission to retrieve them." Leliana says. "Buy Isabela more boats for her fleet. As for Varric, I do not know. I imagine he will tell you when the time comes." I said.

"Alistair gave Bela a fleet of boats, why would she need more?" She asks. "To become Admiral of a fleet large enough to rival anyone." I said. She chuckles. "Or, she could just want to spend a few nights with us, to repay her." Leli teased. I cringe. "But, then we would have to do things with my cousin." I said.

"Bethany, is very beautiful, and endowed. I would not mind a taste of her." Leli says. "I certainly hope you are joking ma vhenan. Hearing my cousins' screams of pleasure was disturbing enough. I do not need to see them rutting too." I said. She chuckles again. "Of course, I am kidding. By marriage they are my family too. I am not that Orlesian." She says.

I sighed in relief. I had been drifting off again when I felt a warm wetness on my nipple. I look down at the fiery red head currently sucking my nipple. She looks up at me. "You were leaking." She says. "Uhhuh, and thinking of my cousin and Bela in our bed did absolutely nothing for you?" I ask cheekily.

"Nope. Not even a little." She says. But, I know the truth. "Liar." I grin at her. She kisses me back. "You are the only Lady for me." She says, leaning in and kissing me deeply. "I know." I said becoming more aggressive in my kisses. "Oh, so you want to be on top." She says. "Always." I reply, claiming her pleasure for my own. "It's not fair. I want to make you cum too." She says, pouting.

"When you come home again, I will be more then ready and able to give you what you want." I said. She snuggles into me. "Maybe, I will even let you be on top this time." I said. "You had better. It is my turn, it has been for months." She says. "Grouse all you want, you love me being in control." I said. "Mmm, very much so." She says before drifting off to sleep.

As had become our tradition in this household, she did not leave until after breakfast and a story to Bryce. At first it annoyed Cassandra, but we had invited her to stay the past couple of times she left. It seemed to make her happy too.

She was far lonelier than she would ever admit, but I had caught her a couple of times crying. She was looking at a locket, we had given her. I had placed a picture of Regalyan in it, and enchanted it to never fade, no matter how many times it was exposed to the sun. Nor did the silver ever tarnish. Whenever she looked at it, I would pray.

"Maker, please bless Cassandra with a love like Leliana's and mine. She serves you faithfully, even when those she had once called companions turned from you. Please, Maker send her a love that sees her as we do." I felt Leli rub my lower back. "It is time. I will come home as soon as I can." She says. I kissed her good bye, for how long I did not know.


	2. Final Chapter

**A/N: I still don't own Bioware**

* * *

 **(9:39 Dragon. 12** **th** **day of Harvestmere)**

Leliana had returned after a month, from her latest mission. In less then a week she had us move back to Ferelden, setting us up in a wing at Redcliff Castle. Her explanation was that there was no stopping the War of the Lions. Which, I had not heard of it. "That is what this Civil War between Gaspard and Celene is being called." She said.

So, here we were, by we, I mean our children, Elgar, and myself. Once again, Leliana was gone. Since her return she has been home once a month and only for a week, before she left again. Her duties were important, true, but so was her family. I had tried not to make a big deal out of it, but the way she had left this time, was the last straw.

"Mamae, are you still mad at Mommy?" Bryce asked his words much clearer at 4. "Yes. I am trying not to be. It is not working so well." I said. I still could not decide which pissed me off more, the fact that she had left in the middle of us making love, or the fact she had broken our tradition of not leaving until after breakfast.

"You know how delicate things are right now…" I interrupted Cassandra's defense of her actions. "Cass, we love you like family, but there is such a thing as being too committed, to your duty. I do not even know where she is right now." I said barely containing my anger. She had also been less than forthcoming with her mission.

"She did not tell you. Maker… That woman." Cassandra says shaking her head. "Cass?" I asked. "She is in Orzammar. She has a meeting with King Behlen." She said. "Why is she meeting with him?" I asked. "We may need another supplier, if an Inquisition is to be established. You know she likes to plan several steps ahead." She says.

This did nothing to ease my anger. "Phae?" Cass asks. I turn to her in time to catch a wooden sword. I sighed and nodded. I carried Oisine out while Bryce grabbed her bag. I was proud that he did so much to care for his little sister. I set her in a bouncy swing and secured her in it. Bryce sat next to her, and began to help her bounce.

I think Cassandra enjoyed our spar matches as much as I did. She had said it was nice to have someone of adequate skill to spar with. Minus the rogue tricks, as she called them referring to Leliana and her spar matches.

* * *

 **(9:39 Dragon. 2nd day of Firstfall)**

After 2 weeks of her absence, my anger had tempered some. As soon as I saw her come through the gates of the castle, my anger had returned. She came up to me close, apparently, she did not notice my stand-offish demeanor. I guess I would have to remind her. A mind blast had her flying backwards and she landed hard on the carpeted floor.

She looked at me taken aback, I entered our room and came out in less then a minute, she was still sitting on the floor. Without so much as I word, I threw her some blankets and a pillow, went back into our room, locked and put repulsion ward on it.

* * *

 **(Leliana's POV. Same day.)**

I had not been pleased to have to leave as I did, nor was Phaedra pleased either when I left her two weeks ago. I had hoped her mood had calmed since then, but I had been afraid to check through our bond. I had missed more time with them than I had liked. I had gotten so lost in my time with my family, I did not realize the date.

While we were making love, I remembered the date and got up. _'Wait, you have to leave, now?'_ She had asked irritated as I unharnessed the fake cock from my hips. _'Yes. I am sorry mon amor, but if I do not leave now, I won't make it there in time?_ ' I had responded. I didn't even have time to tell her where I was going.

I had nearly missed the appointment even leaving when I did. Behlen had just been about to close and lock the doors to his conference room. I explained why I had been late, not the making love part. He looked fondly at his wife Rica and their son. He had re-opened the doors and let me speak to him.

Then it was the arduous process of convincing him to help us, and setting up the contracts. But, finally I was home. I entered the Castle, thinking perhaps we should look for our own house, but with all the civil wars and trying to make the preparations for a possible Inquisition, when would we have the time?

I wished Justinia would send Cassandra more. But since I had helped Sasha make him king, Justinia thought he would be more willing to deal with me. She was not wrong. I wondered if the Revered Mother I had grown to love realized how much strain she was putting on Phae and I. Did she even care?

"You have returned, how did it go?" Cassandra asks. "Can I tell you about it later, I would really like to see my family." I said. "I am not sure that is such a good idea. I still have welts from the last time Phae and I sparred, and that was two days ago." Cass said.

I faltered after hearing that, but I could not just avoid it. "I must take my lumps, I do deserve them." I said and continued up the stairs to our apartments. My heart stopped as I saw Phaedra in the hallway. She stood there her arms crossing over her chest. I again faltered, but I continued closer to her.

Then I felt my body lifted and landing hard on the ground. She went into our bedroom. _"What just happened? Did she use mind blast on me? She must be furious still."_ I was still sitting on the ground when she came back out.

She did not say a word, but threw blankets and a pillow at me. I saw magic on the door and I knew it was a repulsion spell. Not that I needed it, I certainly did not want to earn more of her ire. _"Maybe not furious, because she would have locked and warded me from going into our children's room. And she did give me the warm blanket."_ I thought.

I would need to find a way to make this right again, if I could. I checked on our kids and laid by the fire in their room. I began thinking of way to fix this, two hours passed, and I still did not know what to do. I had just fallen asleep when I felt her presence. Fade Phaedra approached me. "Come to bed, mon chou. We will talk tomorrow." She said and then disappeared.

I woke up and my back and legs were stiff and sore. I grabbed my blankets and pillow, and went back into the hallway. I had considered I may have just dreamed her saying that, but the lack of ward, eased that a bit.

I gulped and turned the handle it opened and there my beautiful heart was, sitting on the bed her arms hugging her knees to her chest. A sheet pooled between her legs hiding her sex. I should not have found this pose erotic, but I did. Her eyes centered on me, which made it even more erotic. She blushed.

"Sweet Andraste Leli! How can you be lusting after me at a time like this?" She asked. I grinned and used a trick she taught me for her to see through my eyes, on command. She blushed further and gulped, but pulled me to her with magic none the less, fusing our lips together.

In moments my clothes had been removed and she was pounding hard into my sex from behind with our toy. We came together as she sunk her teeth into my shoulder, pinning me in place. Both shuddering, she healed the mark and laid next to me the cock still present. "I am still mad at you." She says squeezing me tighter. After a second I heard her familiar and comforting snoring.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 5th day Bloomingtide. Phaedra POV)**

After a couple of months, Leli's duties decreased, while Cassandra's increased. I assumed it was because, Cassandra's connections were needed more. It had not been easy, but I did become the Mage/Templar liaison. As soon as I had, the tensions between the two factions had slowed, and now there was hope.

We still had no idea how to put an end to the mage/templar situation, but at least they had ceased attacks. The War of Lions still raged on though, but Divine Justinia had concluded the prior civil war was more important. For which, I was grateful a magic civil war was far more dangerous to Thedas.

So, we came to Val Royeaux, just to visit, and enjoy the spectacle of the Summerday Festival. But, soon enough she was called away to the White Spire. A violent uprising had begun. We had both been called to go. Luckily, Cassandra had come home too and agreed to take care of our little ones.

"What if Cassandra gets called away too?" I asked worriedly. I did not like being away from our children, most of the time they came with me. Bryce, continuing to be an amazing son and big brother would take her into the corner and keep her entertained, but quiet. More than once, it had been commented on how unprofessional it seemed.

My response was usually a glare of intent of bodily harm, but it seemed to put rest that issue afterwards. Plus, having children usually stopped any violence from occurring. Mage and Templars always at odds, but both sought to shield children from violence. Which left me confused, there were many children in the White Spire.

"Then she will take them to the Chantry and the Revered Mother will look after them, and make it clear we have every intention of coming back for them." She said. "Also, Charter is keeping on eye on them too." She adds. Knowing one of her spies was there too did ease some of my fears, about them being taken away.

We came upon a heated discussion, soon to turn into violence. Leli seemed eager for a fight, the Templars had been very rude to us, me especially. I didn't understand why, when the last time I was here they were very polite, and even friendly. I supposed the murders had not helped the situation.

After a hard night of fighting, we returned to the house, happily Cassandra was there. This time she was sent to the White Spire, she was indeed the best investigator. A little rough on her touch, but usually she got results.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 10** **th** **day of Justinian)**

My heart went out to Cassandra, she was now torn in two directions. Lord Seeker Lambert severed the Nevarran Accord. The Seekers, were no longer a part of the Chantry. Cassandra had been loyal to both, after a week of fasting and praying she had decided to remain loyal to the Chantry and the Divine. Mostly the Divine.

She had said she was certain of her decision, and she was, but that did not make it hurt any less. Dairsmuid Circle in Rivain had been annulled. "Why were they annulled?" I asked Cassandra. I still did not like the Right of Annulment.

She sighed knowing more than likely I would become enraged. "According to the reports, they were freely mixing with their families and training young women to become Seers. The Lord Seeker, declared them apostates." She answered.

"So, because they were living a normal life, well, normal for Rivain. They were annulled. How is that justified?" I asked. "I wasn't there, but it does go against the rules. I do not approve of the reason." She says. "These rules are stupid. I have not lived in the circle, ever, and I am fine. Does it occur to you that all these rebellions are because of the rules?" I asked.

"The rules are there to keep everyone safe." Cassandra said. "Tell that to all the Mages and Templars who died in Kirkwall. If Meredith had not tightened the reigns so much, the rebellion may not have happened." I said.

"Was it not your ex who blew up the Chantry?" She says back. A debate was sure to begin soon. "He did that on his own. That may have been the catalyst, but things were tense already, because of Meredith. You don't believe how bad things were, go ask Varric. He will tell you." I said back.

"Like I would trust a story teller, he would probably lie." She says. "Then why not trust me?" I asked. "Phaedra, I want to, but you have biast view of the story. You are a mage." She says. "I am also a warrior, a rogue, and a ranger, does my use of magic negate the truth. You are a Seeker of Truth, are you not? Perhaps, you should seek the truth of the Kirkwall rebellion." I said. I left the room before my anger could override my sense.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 21** **st** **day of Justinian.)**

After the almost argument with Cassandra, the tension between us calmed in a couple of days. She was even kind enough to stay with the kids, while I went to acquire Leliana's birthday gifts. By acquire I meant delve into the Deep Roads and catch a pair of nugs.

She had mentioned she missed Mr. Schmooples, and since last year I had crafted her a new bow. The year before was new daggers. I would have gotten her new clothing, but she said she had no need of new clothes. That and she prefers to pick clothes out herself. So, all I could think of was Nugs.

At first, I worried she would not be home in time for her dinner and sweets, but just after Val Royeaux lit up she came in the door. "Happy birthday, mommy!" Bryce shouts jumping out from behind the wall. "Oh! I love surprises!" She says as she picks him up and hugs him, he runs off once she puts him down. I place Oisine in her arms and kiss her hello. "I had thought you had forgotten." She says.

"Liar. You acted surprised very well." I said. She smiles and kisses me again. "Well, I figured you would do something. I just didn't have a suspicion of what." She says. "I paid your spies to keep quiet about your party." I admitted. She chuckles. "I will let it slide, since it was you who paid them off." She says.

"Mommy, we made you a special dinner!" Bryce says excited as Leli sits down. I take off the lid from the serving dish. She looked at the ham dubiously. "I swear, it does not taste of despair and it is not made from a nug." I tell her. Hesitantly, she takes a bite from the plate I served her. A look of bliss crosses over her face. "Mon amor, this is very good. Thank you." She says.

Meal and sweets done, it was time for her gifts. Bryce handed her his, beaming proudly. She opened it and her eyes shimmered with tears. "I made it myself, mostly. Mamae helped me shape it and heated it up. Do you like it?" He asks suddenly nervous. "Yes, mon chou, very much. It looks just like Mr. Schmooples." She says.

"Yay!" Bryce says and sits in her lap, hugging her tightly. "I love you Mommy." He says. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she burrows her nose into his hair. "I love you too my sweet boy." She says. He kisses her cheek and gets down. I take Oisine from her chair and put her feet on the ground. Smiling as she runs to her. "Mommy!" I smiled larger. "Her first word?" Leli asks looking at me. I nod. "How's that for a present?" I ask.

"It is absolutely perfect." She says. Her arms full of our daughter. "Thank you mon amor. This was wonderful." She says. "Well, you still have two presents left, from the kids and me." I said. "Really?" she asks. I nod and hold out my hand. She adjusts Oisine and takes my hand, I lead her down into the cellar. She hears them before she sees them, and rushes towards the sound.

"Nugs! Oh, they never cease to be adorable." She says. "You are way more adorable than them. Especially, when you smile like that." I said, and she leans over and kisses me. "Thank you, my only love. What are their names?" I held out my arms for Oisine. "I didn't name them. I thought you might like the honor. The one on the left is the male. On the right is the female." I said.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 21** **st** **day of Solace)**

"Why are you so down Phae, today is a special day." Cass says. "I am turning 36, how is that special?" I said. "It is not the number that is special, but the day. We celebrate the day you were born." She says. "Cass, my wife is gone. Bryce is sick and Oisine is grumpy from teething. I do not feel much like celebrating." I said.

She sighs in frustration, and leaves me to wallow in my despair. "Why did she have to go to Ferelden now, it could have waited a day." I grumbled to Boulette, the female nug as she was eating her meal. I heard Oisine crying, and washed my hands. "Da mi, I know you are hurting. I wish I could take the pain away." I said comforting her.

"I hear rum helps, put it on their gums, numbs it." My wife says in a rare occasion she snuck up on me. "Ma Vhenan! What happened?" I asked concerned with the blood splattering her armor and face. "A skirmish with some bandits. They attacked our caravan. I am unharmed. Just tired, in need of a bath, and the arms of my love. Happy Birthday. I am sorry, I could not be here earlier." She says.

"It is okay. I will see you in the bath. Oisine is almost asleep again. And I am not giving her rum." I said. It did not take long maybe another five minutes before Oisine was asleep. I set her back in her cradle and headed to the bath. Leliana was standing in the middle of the room, her armor still on. "Emma Lath?" I ask.

"Okay maybe, I got hurt, I can't seem to get my armor off." She says sheepishly. I shake my head and help her out of her armor, apologizing every time she hisses with pain. As soon as I removed her armor, and outer clothes, I could see the bruises all over her.

I pooled my mana and every time I brushed over the bruises they were gone. She stood still, but I could feel her skin heating up. "Only you can make healing sexy." She says. "You're biast." I kissed her neck. "It looks like you only got bruises, no internal damages, or wounds." I said.

"That is good. Maybe my wonderful and sexy wife can relax my tense muscles?" She asked hopefully. "Ma Vhenan, it would be my greatest honor." I said, removing my own clothes and following her into the tub. "Though, technically it should be you doing such to me, it is my birthday after all." I teased.

"I will make it up to you. You can be on top." She says. "You are most kind." I tease, the past couple of years as her work and stress level increased, I have always been the top. I liked it that way too. There was something thrilling about making my big bad spymaster tremble at my every touch. It always made me even more wet and wanting.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 14th of Kingsway)**

"Emma lath?" Leliana asks as we sat on the sofa watching the fireplace burn and reading. "Yes love?" I asked. "Do you know where Rilia is?" She asks. "No luck finding Sasha to lead the Inquisition?" I asked, knowing why she would ask.

"No. Honestly, I always though Rilia would do better as the leader. She was there when the Rebellion began, many people respect and look up to her." She says. "I was there too, why would you not ask me?" I asked, not seriously, because I really did not want to deal with that headache. "You made it clear, you did not want that." She says squeezing me.

"I will happily serve the Inquisition, if it ends this chaos. Though, I still do not agree that the Circles need to be restored, and I am on the fence about the Chantry." I said. "I agree with you about the Circles. But, I still have faith in the Chantry." She says. "Maybe, one day I will too. But, my faith lies in the Maker." I said.

"I can live with that. But, you still haven't answered me." She says. "No. I do not know where Rilia is. I haven't seen or heard from her in months." I said honestly. "Are you worried about her?" She asks. I shrug. "No more than I worry about Sasha not being found when you guys looked for her." I said.

"You know Cassandra wants to go to Kirkwall." She says. "Is she going to actually investigate the Mage Rebellion, or just try and hunt down Rilia, and drag her to the Conclave?" I asked. "Both. Mon amor, perhaps it is time to move back to Ferelden?" She asks. "Leli, we talked about this, constantly moving after a few months is too hard on the kids." I said.

"But, that is where I will be for a while." She says. "I know darling, but where in Ferelden is not set in stone. What is to say that after the Conclave, we won't have to move around Ferelden. We love you Leli, but we need stability. Bryce is supposed to start his education this upcoming year. Not to mention, Boulette and Schmooples two, and Elgar her hip is too bad for continual moving around." I said.

I could feel her sadness, and worry. I turned and saw tears in her eyes. "Leli, I am not saying that we do not want to be with you. I promise though, once a base is situated, a more permanent one, we will come." I said. She nods. "It's just, I do not want us to be separated for so long again." She admits.

I kiss her and hold on to her tightly. "Neither do I, but we must do what is best for our family, not just us." I said. She holds me to her tighter, and sighs. "I know." She says. I take her hand, once she releases her hold on my body and I lead her to our room. There were no toys, no battle for dominance it was just two people making love gently, and reaffirming their love.

* * *

 **(9:40 Dragon. 17th day of Haring)**

I had received a letter from Leli and the end of Firstfall, deciding it would be better for the Nugs to stay in Val Royeaux. I had spoken to Sparrow, an agent Leliana suggested would be able to take care of them. "We are going to stay with Mommy?" Bryce asks as I pack up his rucksack with thing he would need. "Yes. They established a base in Haven. She said they would be there for a long time." I said.

"Will we see the Conclave?" He asks. "I do not know Bryce. It depends on when we get there. That is why we are leaving so soon." I said. "Where will we live?" He asks. "Mommy says there is a cabin waiting for us." I said. "Mamae, how long will we stay in Ferelden?" he asks. "I do not know." I said.

"Why can't we take Boulette and Schmooples?" He asks. I sighed. "Because, they may get scared and run away. You know how they get when we even take them outside." I said. "If we move to Ferelden permanently, I will come back and bring them." I said. "Okay. Maybe we should leave Elgar here too. She hurts all the time." He says sadly. Elgar whined.

"We can't leave her da assan. She would end up following us anyways. Remember, when we went to meet Sasha last year, we left her here. And she found us a week later." I said. "I remember that is when she got hurt and had trouble walking." He says.

* * *

 **(9:41 Dragon. 5** **th** **day of Wintermarch)**

The journey to Ferelden had taken more time than expected. Elgar's hip had gotten worse. She could not go any further. Looking at the map, I knew we would never reach Haven before the Conclave started.

We did stop in Denerim and left Elgar there in the Kennel master's care. She whined at first, but when she saw her son again, she settled down. We were going to leave, but a letter that was waiting for us from Leliana said for us to stay in Denerim for a time. She was having to leave Haven for a month.

Initially, I was upset, but I chilled out when Anora and Alistair had said they needed my help with their kids. With all that was going on they would need to leave for a time too. I did love children, and Bryce was having fun. I would see Leli when I see her.

It took only a week but when Alistair and Anora returned, I smiled happily. They went and got Calvin, he had said he wanted no part in the mages uprising. He had rather enjoyed his time in the Circle, and he did believe they were necessary.

I still had at least 2 weeks before I would need to head to Haven. I wasn't sure if I should leave in two weeks, wait for Leliana to send a message for us, or wait and see if she would come to get us. Might as well spend whatever time I had with Calvin.

"Hey Calvin. Are you supposed to go to the Conclave?" I asked. My idea was if he did we could all travel together. "I was supposed to but, a more influential candidate was chosen. I stayed in the tower even after most of the inhabitants left." He said.

"So, how did you get here? I mean I know Anora and Alistair came and got you. But why would the circle let you go?" I asked. "There were no more Templars to ask. I was alone in the tower. The last Templar sent a letter to the King asking to meet him half way and escort me to Denerim. He had been ordered to Haven." Calvin explains.

"Oh, well, that's cool. Now we get to spend more time getting to know each other." I said. "Not to mention, I get to get to know my niece and nephew." He said. "Maybe, Alistair will let you come with us when we go to Haven." I said. "Maybe. That would be great. Then I can see that firecracker of a wife of yours again." He says.

"Oh?" I asked. "Yeah, I owe her a trouncing in a chess match. I have been practicing. I know I will beat her this time." He says. I giggle. "No, you won't." I said. "No faith in your big brother?" He asks slightly pouting.

"No, I have the upmost faith in you. But, you still won't win." I said. "Why?" He asks. "Because, she cheats." I said. "I knew it! Can you teach me to outcheat the cheater?" He asks. "I can try, but I still can't outcheat her. I usually have to distract her to win." I said. "I do not think I want to know." He says. "Probably not." I reply.

Night fell. It was now bath, story time and bed time. All the kids were in their beds, but tonight it was Calvin they wanted a story from. He had told them a funny story about a mage wearing vestments so impeccably clean, named Fin. I thought it was the same one who helped Sasha find Morrigan.

Sasha had told me the story and how at the end it wasn't that she did not want to let them go, but she wanted to see if they were all okay. She had mentioned a mage named Fin, and how he would whine when a speck of mud hit his vestment.

After the kids had fallen asleep Calvin and I sat by the fire with a chessboard in between us. "Was that a true story?" I asked. "Yes, Fin was a real mage. He left with Sasha to find the swamp witch, once he was brought back he spent the next a day scrubbing his robes back to immaculate." He said. I chuckled.

"My move?" I asked momentarily distracted by the discussion we had. "Yes." He says. I look at the board and see what has been moved. I moved the piece. "I have you in three moves brother." I said. He chuckles. "And I have you in two, sister. Check." He says.

I look at the board and shake my head. I could not think of how to get myself out of this. I could probably cheat, but I did not wish to. This was a game, so we can learn each other's style. "I concede Brother. Victory is yours." I said.

He chuckles. "Very well. Now, I will show you how to get out of this check." He says. He shows me what I could have done, and I could not believe I had not seen it. "Tomorrow, we will have a rematch. Then we will play a game where I cheat, like Leli would." I reply.

We both stand up, stretch and yawn. I got to my adjoining room while he goes across the hall to his room. I lay down and sleep surprisingly comes easily. It had been an emotional day. We were going to ask Alistair tomorrow if we could travel to Haven in a couple of weeks. I was pretty sure he would say yes.


End file.
